


Al final

by Annili52



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Dead Sam, Family, Love, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annili52/pseuds/Annili52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque siempre Dean estaba allí para Sam; y ni la muerte podría cambiar eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al final

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es mi primera historia. Es un pequeno Drabble. Espero lo disfruten.

No estaba seguro exactamente de lo que deseaba. Mirar a su hermano Dean acabar con el monstruo frente a él, las manos y el rostro bañados en sangre, eso era lo que él conocía como normal.

-No soy un humano ordinario –le susurró mirando al piso.  
-¿Qué eres? 

-Soy un cazador –respondió mirándola a los ojos-. Cazo demonios, cosas que jamás te imaginarias. Las pesadillas que atormentan a los niños por las noches –ella lo observó sin sorprenderse.

-Lo sé, Sam. Tú me salvaste aquella vez. Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero yo a ti sí –la mujer le acunó la cara suavemente. Sus ojos lo miraban con tal fascinación-. Es hora de decir adiós.

-¿Adiós? ¿Por qué? –sin responder le tomó la mano gentilmente. Miró a Dean cubierto de sangre.

-Vuelve a mirar –esta vez estaba en una cama, solo. Sus manos estaban arrugadas y su columna encorvada.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? No puedo recordarlo –el espejo frente a él reflejó a un anciano, alto, cabello cenizo y muy demacrado-. ¿Dónde está Dean?  
Pero la mujer no respondió. Había sido una de esos testigos que habían sobrevivido. Sam la había olvidado, realmente no podía culparlo, antes no había sido nadie; pero ahora, tantos años después de su muerte, se había convertido en una parca. Su mayor sueño era llevar esa alma al cielo, junto a Dios.

-Déjalo ir, Sam. Dean hace muchos años se fue –vio la negación en sus ojos grises, el miedo, la locura. Pobre Sam, siempre había deseado la independencia de ese mundo lleno de monstruos. Pero sin Dean se había descarriado. Dando tumbos de un lado al otro, sin encontrarlo un sentido completo a la vida.

-¡¿Dónde-está-Dean?! –gritó enojado, el corazón acelerado podía escucharlo retumbando en sus oídos, en cualquier momento su cuerpo fallaría y ella se lo llevaría.  
Cuando las máquinas soltaron un molesto sonido una luz blanca los segó a los dos.

-Aquí estoy, Sammy –Sam sonrió. Se posó junto a él y juntos caminaron hacia la luz. Porque como siempre, al final, Dean estaba allí para guiarlo.


End file.
